


Zero Zero

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, Emetophilia, Late Night Party Boning, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closes his eyes and sees stars!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Zero

**Author's Note:**

> this one's sort of surreal and ive never actually done ecstasy so this is based on shit i found on google

_H-h-h-his hands were shaking in the low light and they pushed they pushed on the d d door._

He wiped the sweat off of his face. And he shook his fingers, and he closed them tight, on an empty coffee mug. He was too young to be here, he knew that. Everyone could see it, but he snuck inside because everyone said adult parties sounded so much fun. He couldn't focus his eyesight on anything because everyone was moving, the naked women and the strong men and the bartenders and the dealers and the lights _lights **lights**_ \-- 

He grabbed his head. The migraines were coming back, and he needed to sit down.

Blonde puffs flattened against the bar table as he laid his weary head. He drunk down his coffee, jittering harshly. He needed more fucking adderall, but he wasn't supposed to take any until tomorrow. His heart was in his throat and he was shaking.

A stranger grabbed his shoulder. He cried out for help and almost knocked down his coffee, because they were probably going to kill him and cut his intestines out to feed a small family of wolves or something. His jagged nails crawled across the bar table with a pathetic _"Get away from me!"_ as his body was wracked with shudders up and down his very musculature.

"Hey, chill, dude."

He didn't recognize this voice or face.

"I just saw you sitting here and thought you seemed kind of cool." This guy had to be at least ten years older than him, and why he said 'yes' was something nobody would ever know. The man even brought a friend, so why did he say yes? Didn't he know what would happen? _Didn't he fucking know?!_ And when people said it wasn't his fault, how did he know they weren't lying? And when people said it _was_ his fault, what if they were right?!

"You need to calm down, kid." The tall one said, flattening his skinny hand on Tweek's back. "Ya want a drink?"

"I-I'm ffffine!"

"Want some ecstasy?"

 _Ecstasy?_ What he wouldn't give for some happiness. But mama always said that drugs are for delinquents and addicts and stupid people, and Tweek wasn't any of those, even though he WAS stupid and needed caffeine to function and he--

He grabbed his scalp.

"Gimme. Gimmegimmegimme."

The pills dropped into his shaking hands and he swallowed them down with coffee. And immediately he felt something weird. His throat began to convulse and he vomited all over the table. 

_He looked into the sky and saw stars!!! Millions and BILLIONS of stars!!!_

His body felt so warm and fuzzy inside, and he slammed his little fingers on the table. He couldn't feel his nerves, it was like they were all shutting down and snipping off at the end. His heart was thumping, but his chest was numb.

He was sick again and it came out in neon pink and blue and squirted across his lap. What was wrong with his head?

The strange duo hauled him away, he was shaking and squirming. They laughed at his first-time reaction to the stuff, and he bit their jackets softly to cope with the rushing sensations. He reached down to his toes but he couldn't feel.

The bathroom was blurry and pristine and the tile wall ingrained itself into Tweek's very soul. His eyes were glazed over with the pastel pink bliss as they set him down somewhere filthy. They were all laughing, _teens are so easy_ , they said, _little shit's higher than a kite_ , they said, but he understood nothing. His head leaned back, chin pointed to the sky and hairline to the walls.

"Aw, jeez, his dick's tiny."

"Yeah, it's like the end of a banana or some shit."

He clumsily shut his legs, but they pried 'em back open, he was so fucking giggly. It was like a game, he playfully kicked a few arms, softly, sweetly, like getting hit by a small child, or a little animal. A game of footsies or something like that, yeah!

_Something hot pressed to his cheek_

The universe was blurred like a poorly-focused photo, so he put that hot thing in his goddamn mouth. It tasted like nothing, like biting the skin on your arm and sucking it when you're bored. His chest heaved and his blue-green eyes were wild like an oceanic wave slamming to the shore. The walls of his throat parted like a gateway to the very pits of hell, his uvula crawling over the salty flesh, and bile snapped into existence. Dirtying the floor and everything near his face.

"Your gag reflex is shit."

"You're not gonna survive if you can't even swallow _one fuckin' **dick.**_ "

He blinked, still bleary in everywhere possible.

"I-I ate a penithh...?" He couldn't feel his lips. "I'm fffffucked..."

"You bet you are, coffee boy. You're gonna love it." 

They undressed him almost fully, his shirt twisted up around his arms and shoes and socks still on. Other than that, they hung his lower garments over a nearby wall. A nude, pale figure. Slightly blotchy, looked as though it barely saw the sun. He was like a dove, and they wanted to clip his white-feathered wings and spill blood across the beautiful snows of South Park.

His jaw fell and he took that thing down his throat. He couldn't breathe or feel his lungs deep within his chest, and then he shot something disgusting. It stuck between the grit of his misused jaws, hooking and gluing his teeth together at each and every inch like a potent bubblegum. Pungent and bitter, and he swallowed it with pride.

"Oh shit, he's good. Get past all the issues and he unhinges his mouth like a fuckin' snake."

"Cool, cool."

"Hey," He rose his hand slowly, dragging his other along in the sleeves of his missing-button top. "I feel weird."

_He wanted something but he didn't fucking KNOW okay?!_

"Don't we all." Something warm and sorta viscous rubbed along the crack of his behind, all the way up to his taint. What the hell were they doing? He was too zoned out to understand until two fingers slid into his goddamn _ass._

"Poop comes from there." He wasn't really complaining, but it was a mild suggestion.

"It'll feel really good for both of us, kid."

Something was pushing to his backside and it wanted to fucking get in. The thing he put in his mouth, and he didn't really find it in him to care. His body bore deeper and wider and he allowed passage with little pain. His head wasn't working right and as he was being split further in half like this he found himself red-faced and he wanted as much as one could possibly manage.

"Shit, this bitch is tight! It's like he's suckin' me in!"

Each breath was wheezy, lined with asthma and a tired voice, as he was shaken up from the inside out like milk and chocolate syrup. And when there was silence within him for a moment, the feelings came back full-force, he could feel death's clammy hand on his shoulder. He was going to die. And his mouth ran with nonsense, phrases coming out like even more illness on his chest.

"M-more! Come on! Keep doing it!" His voice wavered, laced roughly with a pleasured tone.

"You like? See, I told you."

"Come on, bro, I want a turn." 

"Just stick it in his mouth or something."

He put out his little hands, shaky and inviting, he wanted to make his new friends feel happy. He put out his lips as well, and made love to that body, every inch that he could consume. His throat radiated warmth, and he could taste with the roof of his mouth. His primal abnormalities were muffled deep within his larynx, exhaling violently from his nose when given the chance.

And quickly, easily, his friend shot him full.

_His intestines were hot with camaraderie and he couldn't feel any anxiety_

"You weren't lying, he wrung me fuckin' dry."

His spent body was dropped on the bathroom floor. His clothes were thrown on his sweaty, dirty stomach, and he was out like a light. Tonight he would sleep with no dreams and no remorse, and tomorrow he'd wake with the fear of millions.


End file.
